Happy New Year!
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [MacStella] How they celebrate the New Year in cold Canada


_Title: Happy New Year_

_Spoilers: Absolutely not…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…_

_(A/N) This is the Mac/Stella Christmas part to 'Baby' It's Cold Outside.' And yes, since I live in Canada, I know that the tickets to the New Year's Party are free, but just play along, will ya? This is a little New Year fic…so HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

* * *

_

**Happy New Year (1/1)**

_Summary: Mac/Stella How they celebrate the New Year in cold Canada_

**

* * *

**

Stella Bonasera exhaled angrily, hurling the phone across the hotel room. The door opened and Mac Taylor suddenly walked in, his hands flying up to catch the device. His amused eyes looked up to meet Stella's frustrated gaze, "That's quite an arm you got there, Bonasera. Good thing I've got good reflexes."

Ignoring his comment, Stella gave him the facts. "Just called the airline company. All flights are delayed. Stupid Canada and their snow." A wounded look appeared on Mac's face, "Hey! I like snow!"

Stella continued without missing a beat, "The only good thing is that we don't have to pay for our room."

"And we got free tickets to the New Year's Party."

Stella found herself staring at a pair of tickets that Mac was waving under her nose. "I told the hotel manager our problem and she fell over herself, trying to reimburse us."

A smirk appeared on Stella's face, despite her gloomy disposition, "Sure she wasn't trying to get into your pants?"

Mac blinked, taking the comment seriously, "Well, she was batting her eyelashes furiously…I just thought she had something in her eye."

Stella's face went impassive as she flopped on the bouncy bed, "God, Mac, I don't get how a genius like you can't figure out when a girl's hitting on you."

Mac offered an easy grin and he sat across from her, "Are you mad because I missed your attempts?"

Stella refused to look away but he saw a soft flush appear on her cheeks. Leaning in closer, he whispered stealthy, "I assure you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Stella rolled her eyes, pushing down the little giggling schoolgirl inside of her, and she crawled to the top of the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

Her bouncy curls were gone, to Mac's dismay, and her hair was smooth as a baby's behind, as he so courteously put it. The silky strands spread out from under her head, and she closed her eyes, seemingly oblivious to the way a pair of cool blue eyes observed her poised face.

On the contrary, Stella felt her stomach twist and her cheeks burned when she felt Mac's gaze on her, the heat leaving a hum in its wake. She knew she was blushing and opened her eyes, just to see Mac's eyes leave hers suavely, to look behind her.

Stella frowned inwardly and she got up to look for something nonexistent in her handbag. She knew something had been changing between her and Mac but it had only hit her when she was listening to his lecture on investigating.

He had been so passionate, so invigorating in his speech that the audience were looking at him with admiration, in only 5 minutes of the talk. Stella realized then that she wanted to discover what _else_ he was passionate about…

Stella cleared her throat, the sound alerting Mac, and he looked over, and saw Stella holding an outfit over her arm.

"You want to go to the party…?" Her voice was _different_, and Mac resolved to figure out what caused the change.

He nodded to her, his face lighting up, "Thought you'd never ask…are you going to change?"

Stella said the affirmative and Mac turned down the idea to tell her she really didn't need to. Surveying the satiny material, he figured it was some sort of dress, and his assumptions were correct, but they couldn't be the farthest thing for his mind when she emerged from the bathroom.

She wore a white shimmery gown with a halter-top that bared her shoulders. The neckline wasn't too trampy but showed enough to give the straight men a tease. When she turned around to flick off the light, Mac felt his eyes widen.

It was backless.

_Stella_ was wearing a _backless_ dress.

The only words that flashed in his brain were, Stella and backless. Two words that he would've never placed in a sentence together, but now that they were…he continued with the gown.

It fit Stella like a second skin and as she walked, he caught a glimpse of a toned thigh.

_Dear God_…there was a slit on the left side of the dress that went up to about mid thigh, and was just about killing Mac.

He suddenly felt like staying inside and forbidding anyone, mostly men, to see his partner in that dress.

Knowing Stella, he knew she wouldn't stand for that, he offered to get her a jacket, and Stella shook her head, "You don't wear a jacket with this dress, Mac…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a shawl.

Mac was flabbergasted, "You brought that outfit to a CSI lecture?" Stella averted her eyes, and walked to the door, "Let's go, Mac."

Clearing his thoughts, he pulled open the door, and rested his hand at her lower back. Stella felt his body heat through the material and she felt tingles run up and down her spine, sparking a feeling she hadn't felt in…well, ever since she became a CSI.

TBC…


End file.
